Guia de fics made in Promethea
by promethea
Summary: Una pequeña guia sobre fics made in promethea. Me han preguntado muchas veces sobre mis fics, y aqui os dejo una serie de puntos a tener en cuenta  o los que yo procuro tener en cuenta cuando escribo
1. Chapter 1

Esto no es un fic. Es una pequeña guia sobre como escribir un fic. Aun cuando mi experiencia sobre la escritura se reduce a unas pocas historias, alguna que otra vez me han preguntado sobre como escribo, y pese a que no se si he sido capaz de responder a esas preguntas...si se distinguir un buen fic de uno malo cuando lo leo. Aunque no siemrpe cuando lo escribo, pero aun asi me esfuerzo.

Pese a todo, voy a arriesgarme a escribir este texto, haciendo un pequeño resumen sobre los puntos mas importantes a tener en cuenta a la hora de redactar una historia. No os equivoqueis, pese a que de momento, solo he escrito sobre el universo de Harry Potter...estos puntos son aplicables a cualquier tipo de fic, y por prolongacion, a cualquier tipo de narracion con los adecuados ajustes.

Asi que sin mas dilacion, os dejo la primera entrega de la Guia de Promethea de Consejos para Hacer un Fic.

1.-HISTORIA: antes de ponerte a escribir, y por muy bien que escribas...sientate un minuto y piensa sobre que vas a escribir, y como vas ha hacerlo. No hace falta que te plantees toda la historia, o todo lo que vas a narrar...la mayoria de la trama saldra por si sola, y siempre haras ajustes de ultima hora, añadidos...y sobretodo, deja marjen para la improvisacion, pero aun asi, antes de siquiera escribir una linea, ten muy clara la historia que vas a escribir, y lo mas importante, ten claro el esqueleto de la misma. Los musculos, la carne, la piel y la cara se las pondras a medida que vayas escribiendo.

El truco es saber de donde empiezas...y tener muy claro donde quieres acabar. El resto...el camino que seguiras escribiendo, el rumbo que tomara la historia...los detalles de la misma...puedes dejar que vengan por si solos. Pero como pierdas el rumbo de la narracion y te alejes tanto que no sepas a donde querias llegar a parar...la has cagado. Por que aquellos que leen la historia perderan el interes por que la historia se habra vuelto inconexa

2.- GIROS ARGUMENTALES INESPERADOS: son una herramienta muy muy util, pero no abuses de ella. Si no, lo unico que consigues es maerear al lector innecesariamente, y sobretodo, que el pobre lector ponga caras raras y grite contra la pantalla del ordenador un mas que jsutificado "anda ya! Eso no se lo cree nadie" o algo similar. Uno o dos giros inesperados por fic son mas que suficientes. Y sobretodo, nunca, NUNCA JAMAS hagas giros imposibles en el argumento. Nunca salen bien. Lo de que "no estaba muerto, era un clon el que murio" esta muy visto. Pasa lo mismo con los gemelos malvados que salen como champiñones de la nada...o con los "es que siempre he estado enamorado de ti y por eso intentaba matarte, era mi forma de llamar tu atencion". NO CUELA, asi de simple. Asi que no recurrais a ello.

3.- COHERENCIA: Hay una criatura mitica y legendaria de la que todo el mundo habla, pero que muy pocos afortunados han visto. Aunque su existencia es un dogma de fe, no hay pruebas que corroboren su estancia en el mundo de los mortales...es LA COHERENCIA. Esa pobre criaturita de dios vive marginada en el mundo del fandom, sobreviviendo como puede, y maltratada cruel y vilmente por una abrumadora cantidad de escritoras y escritores de fics... Apiadaos de la coherencia...ella no os ha hecho nada para que la maltrateis como la maltratais en algunas ocasiones. Asi que sentaos un segundo a plantearos el porque os gustan ciertas historias, y porque otras no. Y no caigais en las viejas y malas costumbres de ignorar a la coherencia.

Hay otra criatura legendaria conocida como SENTIDO COMUN que esta tan maltratada o puede que mas como la coherencia a la hora de escribir un fic. Sed sinceros y sinceras con vosotros mismos...por que hay cosas que caen por su propio peso. La justificacion de que "es un mundo de fantasia, donde la magia existe y cualquier cosa es posible" solo sirve hasta cierto punto. Asi que sed coherentes y y quitadle al sentido comun la mordaza con la que lo acallais y dadle a vuestras historias pies y cabeza. La base de toda buena historia es que sea creible, que el lector pueda meterse en ella y visualizarla. Si a uno de vuestos personajes le han dado un cuchillazo en el vientre, lo mas probable es que se le salten los intestinos. Lo de que acabe con un feo corte que cicatriza sin dejar señales en su musculado vientre mientras la heroina de turno lo cuida afectuosamente dandose cuenta de lo mucho que lo ama...queda muy bonito, pero sed sinceros,...no es creible. Si te dan un tiro, te duele. Si te dan un martillazo en la cabeza, o te mueres o te provoca una conmocion cerebral de campeonato.

Sabeis que pasa cuando juntais el sentido comun y la coherencia en un relato? Que nace una tercera criatura legendaria...llamada realismo. No me refiero al realismo de "vida real"...estamos hablando de ficcion...me refiero al realismo de esa clase que hace que seas capaz de meterte en una historia, y la hace creible. Asi que haced la prueba, por que si sois capaces de distinguir un buen fic de uno malo cuando lo leeis,...por que no haceis lo mismo cuando los escribiis?

4.-TRAMA, SUBTRAMA E INTRAHISTORIAS: toda buena historia no es lineal. Tiene otras pequeñas historias secundarias, llamadas subtramas que complementan a la historia principal. Algunas pueden estar relacionadas, otras no. Pueden ser historias paralelas, las vidas de otros personajes...pueden ser mil cosas. Pero siempre con cierta conexión, por lejana que sea, con la historia principal. En algunas ocasiones, una subtrama puede tener mas peso o relevancia que la historia principal, pero nunca debe eclipsarla por completo.

Las intrahistorias son historias dentro de la historia. Si conoceis los cuentos de las mil y una noche, sabreis a lo que me refiero. En todo caso, tened siempre mucho cuidado con el uso que le dais a las subtamas y las intrahistorias...por que es como hacer una trenza, debes tejerlo todo con delicadeza, o liaras a los lectores con cambios que quedan extraños o capitulos enteros que pueden no interesarles en absoluto.

Hay muchos trucos para jugar con las subtramas y las intrahistorias: crear tension dramatica, dar toques humoristicos, situaciones comicas, hacer parentesis explicativos con escenas que aclaran una situacion confusa...este tipo de herramientas literarias son un comodin de todo buen escritor para hacer malabares con la historia y darle cambios de ritmo a la narracion, o incluso para dar pistas sobre la resolucion de la trama principal, o complementarla. Usadolos con sabiduria.

5.- ESTRUCTURA: mucha gente cree saber que toda buena narracion tiene tres partes: introduccion, nucleo, y desenlace. A que si? PUES NO. se equivocan. La buena narracion tiene 4 partes. Introduccion, desarrollo o nucleo, climax y desenlace. Vamos por partes:

Introduccion: dice ser la parte de toda narracion en la que los personajes se presentan, o si ya se conocen, el punto de partida en el que la accion comienza a desarrollarse y el lector entra en contacto con la historia. Algunos creen que es la parte mas importante, por que si la introduccion es buena, la historia engancha. Si fracasas aquí, la historia no sea atractiva. La introduccion es el comienzo del viaje, y todo buen comienzo es indispensable.

Desarrollo: Tambien conocido como nucleo. Es esa parte en la que todo se pone en marcha, en la que todo sucede. Por decirlo de algun modo, es la historia en si.

Climax: es cuando todo lo que ha sucedido durante la fase de desarrollo da sus frutos, o tiene sus consecuencias. Algunos consideran a la fase de climax como parte de la anterior. Yo no. Por que puede que el climax sea solo un parrafo, o puede que sea media historia, y mas si los personajes tienen entuertos que deshacer o tienen cosas que arreglar.

Desenlace: es cuando todo termina. Cuando la historia toca a su fin, y el climax va quedando atrás, y los personajes se enfrentan al verdadero final de la historia. Y por extension, el escritor se dedica a ir atando cabos y cerrando subtramas. Darle un buen final a toda historia es tan importante como darle un buen comienzo. Aquí os enfrentareis a varias decisiones, pero eso ya lo veremos en otro punto.

6.- TIPOS DE FINALES: Cuando terminais una historia, podeis hacer varias cosas:

Final cerrado: es cuando se acaba, y punto. No hay continuacion posible, principalmente porque habeis terminado con todos los cabos tan atados, todas las subtramas tan concluidas, que no hay duda posible de que sea un final.

Final abierto: esto es cuando el final de la historia...deja puertas abiertas. Cuando una historia, al acabar, te deja ese sabor de boca con regusto a "quiero mas" o "esto no puede haber acabado aun..." Aunque el final abierto es una de esas herramientas de las que se abusa mucho ultimamente. Si dejais un final "demasiado" abierto, la historia queda como inconclusa y el lector se siente como estafado. Si lo dejais abierto solo un poquito...demasiado poquito...queda como un mal intento de dar suspense al asunto, y como una excusa barata para hacer una segunda parte. Un ejemplo muy claro de esto son esas peliculas de aliens o de bichos gigantes en las que despues de haber matado a todo alienigena malo de turno, cuando los heroes vuelven a casa, de pronto se ve una secuencia de tres segundos en las que se han olvidado de 2 huevos de esas criaturas horribles intactos en el angard o en el maletero del coche y de pronto eclosionan justo antes de que salgan los creditos. Entendeis a que me refiero, no? Queda siempre pillado por los pelos...o bien explicais varios capitulos antes que hacen ahi esos huevos y por que los olvidaron...o parece un arreglo de ultima hora para darle dramatismo al final. Pero nunca queda bien...

7.-LEY DE LA CAUSALIDAD: si no sabeis que es esto, se explica muy facil: toda accion conlleva una reaccion opuesta y en igual medida. Si haces algo, como consecuencia sucedera algo, que a su vez, tendra otras consecuencias. Accion-Reaccion, causa-efecto. Es asi de simple. Si a un personaje le han quitado el arma de las manos, y el arma esta en el suelo, en el siguiente parrafo NO PUEDE TENERLA EN LAS MANOS a no ser que especifiqueis que se ha agachado a recogerla. Una heroina capturada y torturada por el carismatico y atractivo malo de turno, NO SE ENAMORARA perdidamente de el solo por que a la escritora le guste ese chico malote y atractivo. A no ser que tenga sindrome de estocolmo...en cuyo caso no es que se haya enamorado, es que ha desarrollado una enfermedad mental.

Si a un heroe sacrificado le ha explotado un artefacto explosivo en la mano, en la accion siguiente no va a poder escribirle una carta a su prometida diciendo que volvera pronto a casa por navidad por que lo han herido en combate...basicamente porque no tendra dedos. Y siendo realistas...puede que ni siquiera tenga brazo. Eso en el caso de que hayamos sido muy muy generosas y lo hayamos dejado sobrevivir...

Dos personajes que siempre se han llevado mal no se haran amigos de buenas a primeras...si un personaje insulta a otro, en el parrafo siguiente no estaran de copas como si nada hubiera pasado. Nunca lo olvideis. Si quereis que una historia quede realista y consecuente, tened siempre presente la ley de la causalidad. Es el truco mas viejo que existe para escribir bien...esas historias hiperrealistas que tanto nos gustan, tan detalladas y llenas de matices...son fruto de un escritor o escritora que no olvido algo tan simple y cuotidiano que nunca tenemos en cuenta, como es la ley de la causalidad.

8.- PERSONAJES: ahhhhh...el tema mas espinoso del manual. Los personajes. Es un tema muy muy peliagudo, asi que ire por partes.

8.1- MARY SUES, GARY STU, CANON SUE Y OTRA FAUNA DETESTABLE: No me cansare nunca de decirlo...la unica mary sue buena es la mary sue muerta. A todas nos ha pasado de imaginarnos como heroinas o personajes de una historia que nos ha gustado...de una pelicula...de un comic...de un libro...no es ningun secreto. Pero de ahi a inventarnos el personaje perfecto y darle todos los atributos que nos gustaria tener...hay un trecho. Asi que ante la duda de si un personaje es una mary sue u otra fauna detestable por el estilo... releedlo o pedid la opinion de uno o dos betas a ver que os dicen. Con esto incluyo a los Gary Stues de turno o a esos personajes canon que de pronto se convierten en muñequitas de perfeccion o en una proyeccion ideliazada de alguna escritora o escritor de turno...

8.2- PERSONALIDADES CANNON: todos los personajes que usamos en los fics son los que tomamos prestados de su historia original. Y todos son cannon. Aunque en muchos casos, tenemos que modificarlos un poco a nuestro gusto o criterio para ajustarlo a nuestro estilo, a nuestra imaginacion o nuestra historia. Eso es normal. No pasa nada. Mientras se respete la personalidad base del personaje en cuestion, aun en el casod e que se modifiquen los detalles. Respetad siempre esa pesonalidad base, y justificad todos los cambios. Y cuando digo que los justifiqueis, no me refiero a que los explliquies con palabras, si no con hechos. Haced evolucionar de manera creible a vuestros personajes. Ni muy deprisa ni muy lento. Haced que vuestros personajes tomen forma por si solos, que sean tridimensionales. Que aprendan. Que evolucionen. No es tan dificil como suena, sobretodo si teneis presente la ley de la causalidad, y el sentido comun. Asi como la coherencia. Nadie cambia tan rapido como se ve en algunos fics.

Nadie da esos giros de 180 grados en su personalidad, ni deja de la noche al dia con las creencias de toda una vida. Ni deja de ser lo que es solo por amor. Si...la gente cambia. Pero en ciertos aspectos, siempre somos nosotros mismos. No hagais que vuestros personajes sean irreconocibles. Respetadlos...no hagais que dejen de ser esos personajes que tanto nos gustaron cuando los conocimos en sus novelas...sus peliculas o sus comics...amoldadlos a vuestra historia y vuestro estilo, pero dejad que sean quien son en realidad, como fueron descritos por los autores originales...no los reinventeis a vuestra voluntad hasta dejarlos irreconocibles. Y si lo haceis...al menos justificadlo. Si no...mas que un fic es una blasfemia.

8.3- PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS: hay muchos tipos de personajes secundarios: el comico, el intelectual, el adorable inutil, el maton...pero aun asi, uno de los defectos mas destacables de muchos autores de fics es su desprecio por los personajes secundarios, que son meros elementos de fondo para el personaje principal. Según estos autores...esos secundarios viven unica y exclusivamente para hacer destacar, adorar, querer, facilitar la vida y morir en aras del protagonista de turno. A ver...en serio eso es creible? Os parece razonable y creible que todo un puto mundo gire en torno a una unica persona? Esos personajes secundarios, por muy secundarios que sean...tienen vida propia. Tienen sueños, esperanzas, tienen corazon, mente, e ideas propias. Tienen su propia personalidad, tienen sus ideales y creencias...asi que usadlos. Dadles forma. Hacedlos tridimensionales. Puede que a vosotras, como escritoras, os guste un unico personaje. O dos. O tres. Pero cuantos mas personajes interesantes pongais en vuestra historia, mas facil sera para el lector encontrar uno con el que identificarse y hacer que vuestro fic sea mas atractivo e interesante. Recordad siempre que esos detalles son importantes.

8.4- OVERPOWER: Hay personajes que por motivos varios, seran poderosos. Pero id con mucho cuiodado con el overpower...una cosa es que un pesonaje sea poderoso...fuerte...y otra es que de pronto sea el dios supremo superior a los simples mortales por obra y gracia del autor de turno que se le ha ido la mano con el personaje al que adora y con el que se siente secretamente identificado...o del que esta enamorado/a y lo ha descrito en la version perfeccionada que su mente proyecta. El overpower esta genial en series como saint seiya o Dragon ball...en el resto...es como el alcohol: Usar con moderacion, es tu responsabilidad.

8.5.- OCCS: Los personajes propios...creados por la autora del fic. Todos sabemos lo que son. Los occ molan, si estan bien hecho. Si no...tenemos una mary sue o un gary stan. Y eso no mola. No mola nada. Os invito a crear vuestros propios Occs. Yo lo he hecho. Pero tened siempre en cuenta las reglas de oro: Un occ nunca, bajo ningun concepto, debe tener mas importancia o relevancia que los personajes cannon. Un occ debe encajar en el mundo ya creado por el autor sobre el que estas haciendo el fic, debe ser creible, debe ser parte de ese mundo. Un Occ, nunca, jamas, debe ser una proyeccion del autor del fic. Y como cualquier otro personaje, debe tener sus meritos, sus defectos, y su propia personalidad. Un occ debe ser un recurso narrativo, no un protagonista. Si le das mas protagonismo del que es justo y necesario, cruzaras esa delgada linea que separa los occ de la mary sue de turno, y entonces, puede que escuches a tus lectores encender las antorchas y marchar con las guadañas y las hoces en ristre en direccion a tu casa con la justificada intentencion de prenderle fuego a tu ordenador condenado de herejia.

Un buen occ es un apoyo para la historia, un soporte con el que darle consistencia a la trama que has creado. Pero siempre de manera indirecta. Y si por lo que sea, ese occ toma mas relevancia...deber mantenerlo siempre un paso por detras de otros personajes cannon. Es como poner tercipelo negro detras de un diamante. Pese a la belleza intrinseca de esa tela, y su maravilloso tacto y lustre, su objetivo es hacer resaltar la gema que brilla sobre ella. Otro ejemplo seria la sonrisa de la Mona Lisa. Pese a la genialidad de Da Vinci al pintar esa obra de arte...es ese pequeño detalle lo que la hizo famosa. Un Occ, tenga la relevancia que tenga, nunca debe ser la obra completa, si no el broche de oro que la completa.

9.-TRAMAS: uno de los ingredientes indispensables para un buen fic, es una buena historia. Una trama, un argumento. Pero no os devaneis los sesos buscando una trama original, unica y no usada nunca antes: eso es muy dificil. Sencillamensu te usad vuestra imaginacion. Y no os compliquies con tramas superretorcidas y rebuscadas que nadie entendera...muchas veces las cosas mas simples son las mas impactantes. Nunca subestimeis el encanto de una trama sencilla que se va enredando por si sola de maneras inesperadas. Si os complicais con argumentos rebuscados y rocambolescos lo unico que conseguireis es liar a los lectores y acabar con un fic enrevesado que no sabreis como seguir escribiendo ni como desenredar los entuertos que habeis creado.

10.- DRAMATISMO; PSICOLOGIA Y SOBREDOSIS DE AZUCAR: hay fics que no son aptos para diabeticos de lo dulces y empalagosos que son. Otros buscan tener tanto dramatismo que son insoportables de leer de la tension que generan. Otros intentan profundizar tanto en los personajes que pierdes comba de la historia cada dos por tres Otros sencillamente son incomprensibles por los saltos adelante y atrás en el tiempo para explicar las reacciones o las acciones de los personajes con flashbacks fuera de lugar o mal explicados.

Mi consejo es que procureis siempre buscar las dosis justas de drama, humor, psicologia y romanticismo. Que jugueis con las emociones de manera creativa y que no tengais miedo a experimentar, pero sin pasaros de creativos. Cada cosa tiene su lugar, y su momento. El secreto no es saber escribir bien, si no saber cuando tienes que escribir cada cosa, encontrar el lugar justo donde cada pieza encaje en su lugar. Y a esto, nadie os puede enseñar. Tendreis que aprender con practica y experiencia, asi que no os desespereis, y sencillamente, id practicando. Usad la logica, y haced caso a partes iguales tanto al corazon como a la cabeza, que seran los dos mejores consejeros que podrian tener. Muchos solo escuchan a la cabeza, y otros solo al corazon. Los buenos escritores escuchan a los dos. Y la diferencia es mas que notable en los resultados.

11.- RECURSOS NARRATIVOS: hay miles de ellos. No recurrais siempre a los mismos. Se que yo misma, tengo tendencia a abusar de la herramienta llamada reiteracion, pero es que es mi marca de la casa, y por mas que intento corregirlo no puedo. No me estoy justificando, pero al menos soy consciente de ello y reconozco ese error mio. Aun asi, y volviendo al tema, hay miles de recursos narrativos que podeis usar, asi que usad ese inmenso abanico. Investigad, buscad...os invito a que descubrais ese apasionante mundo: Metaforas, sueños, in media res, flashback, perspectivas, deus ex machina, descripcion cinematografica, juegos de palabras, paradoja...hay muchisimos. Asi que jugad con ellos. Usadlos. Para algo estan. Es posible que incluso alguno de esos recursos os inspire para alguna historia. Vereis como vuestros fics se vuelven mas ricos, y os habren un sinfin de puertas a la imaginacion. Incluso es posible tambien que os den alas para darles a vuestras historias una riqueza de detalles que nunca habriais imaginado.

12.- PERSPECTIVA: una parte muy importante de toda narracion que a menudo es vilmente obviada, es la perspectiva de la narracion: El punto de vista desde el que se narra. El narrador que cuenta la historia: ya sea narrador omnisciente, narrador en tercera persona, narrador ausente, narrador observador, en primera persona...hay muchas formas, pero por lo que mas querais...sed coherentes. No cambieis de narrador cada dos por tres...o si, hacedlo...pero no en el mismo capitulo. Y mucho menos en el mismo parrafo. Es algo que vuelve loco al lector. Tended siempre presente que la perspectiva desde la que conteis vuestra historia, sera el punto de mira desde la que el lector se sumergera en lo que estas contando. Si ese punto de mira es borroso o incoherente, el lector no entendera lo que esta leyendo. Tienes que ofrecerle un asiento en primera fila para que no se pierada nada, y no pierda el hilo de tu narracion.

13.-DESCRIPCION: Hay gente que le tiene miedo a las descripciones. Que abusa de ellas llegando a puntos ridiculos a la hora de describir un lugar o una accion, hasta el punto de que pierdes completamente el hechizo de la lectura. Otras personas, sin encambio, son tan parcas a la hora de describir que dejan al lector con vacios enormes a la hora de meterse en la historia. El secreto de toda buena descripcion es hacerla lo mas detallada posible con el minimo numero de palabras, y hacer lo que se llama "sobreentendimiento". Pondre un ejemplo:

_**-"Draco se dejo caer rendido sobre Hermione, y secandose el sudor de la frente la miro mientras la adrenalina de la lujuria se disipaba y se recostaba a su lado mientras tapaba ambos cuerpos desnudos con la sabana" **_ Hace falta decir que han estado haciendo estos dos personajes? No me refiero solo al sexo...si no a cualquier cosa. Hay veces que no es necesario describir al detalle donde estaba cada mano, que musculo facial se contrajo y cual se relajo. Si un personaje le mete la lengua en la boca a otro, dar los detalles de lo que sintio al rozar con la punta de la lengua la caries en fase tres que tenia en la cara vestibular del tercer premolar de la arcada superior izquierda es...como decirlo...algo que esta de mas? Algo que sobra? 

Pongamos otro ejemplo...

-_**"Miro con expresion sorprendida la adorable casita de madera construida con troncos burdos y sin pulir que el tiempo habia ido desgastando hasta darles un aspecto rustico y acojedor. Mirar aquella cabaña era como mirar los bucolicos hogares que se describen en las novelas romanticas con refugios de utopico romanticismo. Uno casi podia esperar ver salir a los leñadores o a la abuelita en camison para mirar al lobo a la cara y decirle que tenia unos ojos grandes" **_Lo entendeis? No he descrito como es la casita en cuestison, he dejado que cada lector rellene los huecos según su concepto de casita bucolica de montaña. Solo he dado una descripcion minima (que estaba hecha de madera burda y rustica sin trabajar) y he expresado el concepto que quiero transmitir, la imagen mental que tuvieron los personajes al ver la casa, y he dejado que vosotros, que leeis mi descripcion, imagineis y pongais la imagen mental de como es la casita. Este recurso se usa cuando el escritor pretende crear una imagen de idealizacion. Asi, cada persona idealiza lo que se esta describiendo de manera personal. El mensaje es trasnmitido, pero cada persona lo ve a su manera. El efecto resultante es mas intimo, casi como un susurro, creando cierta complicidad entre el lector y el escritor.

Otro ejemplo...uno que uso Stephen King:

-"_**En la mesa habia un mantel rojo, y sobre el mantel, una jaula y un bonito conejo" **_No he dicho como es la mesa,...si es redonda, cuadrada, grande o de cristal. No he dicho como es el mantel, si a cuadros, de encaje, de terciopelo o si tiene o no flecos en las puntas. No he dicho como es la jaula, ni el color del conejo. Ni el tamaño del animal. Ni siquiera si la jaula esta abierta o cerrada. He dejado que cada uno rellene esos detalles, por que lo mas importante, lo realmente importante, si lo he dicho. Pero he dejado parte a la imaginacion del lector.

Estos recursos son muy utiles, pero no se pueden usar siempre. Por que si no, creariais huecos enormes en la historia. Pero de vez en cuando, es bueno jugar con las descripciones. Tenedlo presente.

14.-DAR ALGO POR SUPUESTO: Un grave error que muchos cometen: dejar cosas por supuestas. Todos tenemos muy claro lo que tenemos en mente cuando escribimos y hay veces, que damos ppor supuesto que el lector tambien lo vera asi. Y no es cierto. Cada persona es un mundo. Y el lector puede o no, entender lo que para ti es tan obvio cuando escribes. No des nunca nada por supuesto. Cuando narres, piensa que tu eres como una camara de video, y que tienes que hacer una pelicula. Si te saltas escenas, el espectador puede no entender que ha pasado. Cuantos mas detalles, mas fluido, y mas rica sea tu narracion, mas posibilidades tienes de que el lector no se pierda. Asi que nunca des nada por supuesto, tu eres tu. El lector es el lector. Y no estas escribiendo para ti, si no para que otros lo lean.

15.-AÑADIDOS DE ULTIMA HORA: Un recurso muy utilizado y muy divertido es sacarte de la manga en el ultimo momento un artefacto, un arma, un libro o cualquier otra cosa que de pronto, salva la situacion. Yo misma use ese recurso. Algo que nunca se habia mencionado antes, que parece sacado de la chistera de un mago, y que si no compensas de alguna manera, queda como un apaño de ultimo momento por que como no sabias como arreglarlo, te lo has tenido que inventar. Este tipo de recrusos de "sacado de la manga" tienes que compensarlos para que no quede overpower, descompensado, o como un intento a la desesperada de arreglar el entuerto argumental en el que has metido a tus personajes.

Y sobretodo tienes que justificar porque nadie habia oido hablar nunca de ese objeto, artefacto, o lo que sea que has añadido a ultima hora. Y sobretodo, tienes que compensarlo. Si has hecho que algo pueda solucionarlo todo, tienes que hacer que la cagada que eso puede resultar sea inversamente proporcional a lo bien que puede salir todo. No todo pueden ser miel sobre hojuelas... un error muy comun entre los escritores de fics noveles es el abusar de los objetos ultrapoderosos...de la cantidad de ellos que usan o del poco contexto que se les da. Usadlos...os animo a ello. Pero con moderacion.

16.- CONTEXTO: Algo que tambien se olvida con facilidad, es el contexto. Se suele decir que cada persona es ella misma, y sus circunstancias. Eso viene a decir que toda persona tiene un pasado, un contexto. Igual que toda situacion. Nunca os debeis centrar solo en los personajes, o en un lugar o en una accion. Teneis que tratar esos tres elementos como un todo. Cada personaje siempre interacctua con otros personaes, en un momento, y en un lugar. Dos personas no se comportan igual si son un padre y un hijo que si son dos amigos adolescentes. Y esos dos amigos adolescentes no se comportaran igual si tienen 15 años que si tienen 56. Dos personas no se comportaran igual si estan en una iglesia, en la escuela, o en la oficina.

Nadie le habla igual a un amigo si se han reunido para comer en un restaurante, si estan en el hospital porque vuestro amigo acaba de ser padre de su primer hijo o si estais en el funeral de su hermano. Me entendeis, verdad? El contexto es importante. Tambien tened presente que cuando escribiis, el tono de las palabras NO SE NOTA. No se le puede dar entonacion a un escrito, pero si decir las reacciones, o comentar que voz ha usado el personaje al hablar. Y asi creais un contexto, creais una atomosfera que rodea a los personajes. Les dais trasfondo. Un aura. Creedme...se nota la diferencia.

17.- MIEDO A LA MUERTE: A ver...este es un tema muy escabroso. Si no quereis matar a vuestros personajes...no los pongais en situacion en la que puedan acabar muertos. Y por favor...por lo que mas querais...no abuseis del recurso de salvarlos in extremis de las maneras mas absurdas y pilladas por los pelos. Como mucho uno o dos salvados por los pelos por fic. No mas. No tengais miedo a matar a los personajes si la situacion lo requiere. A fin de cuentas, la culpa de que ese personaje este en esa situacion tan critica, es tuya, que para algo le has permetido llegar ahi...

Si a un personaje, le pegan un tiro apuntando entre los ojos, a no ser que el fic que estes escribiendo sea sobre matrix...o sea lobezno de los xmen que tiene el craneo chapado de adamantium...lo siento mucho pero tu pj esta muerto. Si se cae por un barranco por que lo han empujado...a no ser que sepa volar...acabara espachurrado por las rocas del fondo. Si lo han atado con cadenas y unos bonito y siempre elegantes zapatos de cemento antes de tirarlo al rio...a no ser que sea Houdini...lo siento mucho pero se ha ahogado.

Si no quieres que acaben muertos, no los pongas en situacion de que puedan morir. Pero por lo que mas querais...sed coherentes. La suerte que podemos tener a la hora de ser salvados en el ultimo momento es limitada. Asi que la de los personajes de un fic, como la de los personajes de cualquier otra historia, tambien lo es.

Pero tened presente tambien una cosa...salvo ciertas y contadas excepciones, los pjs de las historias son humanos (o humanoides) ergo son mortales. O incluso en el caso de ser inmortales (vease elfos, angeles, demonios...dioses...etc) siempre o casi siempre hay una forma en la que de un modo u otro pueden acabar estirando la pata. Si no quieres verte en la obligacion de narrar la penosa muerte de un personaje que te gusta...por lo que mas quieras, no lo hagas correr peligro. Es muy frustrante leer una y otra vez las milagrosas escapadas de las garras de la muerte de un personaje...siempre salvandose por los pelos, de manera imposible e completamente absurda, imposible o fuera de lugar...Una vez, mola. Dos...vale, cuela. Tres o mas es ya cachondeo.

Bueno...hasta aquí llego hoy. Espero que estos consejos os sean utiles y haya ayudado a alguien con sus fics. Si teneis cualquier duda, sabeis que siempre respondo. Otro dia subire mas consejitos. Y sobretodo, que nadie se me ofenda si se da por aludido. No critico a nadie por lo que escribe. Pero si tengo mi opinion sobre como lo escribe. Aun asi, no es mi intencion bajo ningun concecpto que nadie se sienta incomodo o se ofenda por esto. Solo pretendo ayudar a y personas que necesiten un empujoncito con sus propios fics.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, ahora que me he acordado y tenia un ratito aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo fasciculo de mi pequeña guia para escribir fics.

Hoy solo voy ha hablar de un concepto harto olvidado por los escritores, uno que por lo simple y basico que es, siempre se pasa por alto. Es el ritmo.

Como en una ocasión ya dije ( las lectoras que conocen mis historias lo sabran) soy de la firme creencia que toda historia tiene una especie de vida propia y secreta, y que en cierto modo, el escritor o escritora solo le da un empujon. La mano del escritor es como el guijarro que cae y provoca la avalancha: lo desencadena, si. Pero todo lo demas, surge casi por si solo.

Esa dinamica, es el ritmo. Cada historia tiene uno. Y eso es basicamente de lo que voy ha hablar hoy.

No hay secretos para comprenderlo,

aunque si hay trucos para utilizarlo. El ritmo de una historia es como la musica. Imaginaros una escena de accion, en la que el protagonista del film esta corriendo mientras un malo maloso lo persigue en una moto. Teneis esa imagen en la mente? El protagonista corriendo, herido, luchando por su vida mientras es perseguido...y ahora imaginaros que la banda sonora que suena es la musica de bob esponja (vive en una piña en el fondo del mar...) A que rompe el esquema? Pues eso es algo antiritmico.

Ahora imaginad otra escena. Una en la que se tienen que explicar unos asuntos muy tecnicos, indispensables para entender la siguiente escena o saber que esta pasando en la historia. No hace falta pasarse 40 minutos con tecnicismos...por que si no la gente se aburre y pierde el hilo.

El ritmo en una historia consiste en combinar la accion, quietud, altibajos emocionales, tension dramatica, humor...es como componer una melodia...habran silencios, habran tambores que le den gravedad epica, habran violines que dulcificaran los oidos con sus suaves acordes. Habran flautas que le den toques infantiles y rapidos, habran chelos y contrabajos y fagots que le den toques graves y profundos, serios y solemnes...habran explosivos platillos que remarcaran los acordes importantes con su estridente sonido metalico...

Pero nunca olvideis la regla de oro: toda historia debe avanzar. Siempre, y me refiero a SIEMPRE debe haber movimiento. Aun cuando la accion avance despacio, aun cuando sea lenta, debe avanzar. Nunca debe estancarse. Toda historia debe moverse, siempre hacia delante. Si haceis una pausa para hacer un flashback, que tenga algo que ver, que este relacionado. Aunque sea minimamente. Que sea algo explicativo, una anecdota...lo que sea. Pero que el lector no se sienta estancado.

Del mismo modo, nunca debeis avanzar demasiado rapido, o el lector tendra la sensacion de que algo se ha perdido en el camino, no sabra nunca como ha llegado hasta donde esta.

Es cuestion de ritmo. Escribir una historia es un poco como bailar, solo que no se usan los pies, se usa la mente.

Y por supuesto, no solo es la historia en si la que debe tener ritmo, los personajes tambien. Si la historia es la melodia que se escucha, los personajes, son los instrumentos que la tocan. Cuando un personaje cambia, cuando habla, cuando piensa...cuando siente...cuando hace algo, debe hacerlo a su propio ritmo.

Un personaje hiperactivo nunca se parara a pensar, estara siempre en movimiento. Un personaje intelectual sera mas lento y pesado. Un personaje tragico tendra un ritmo mas tortuoso y renqueante. Pero para que la trama se compense, debe estar equilibrado. Ir alternando a personajes lentos con personajes rapidos. Tras una escena tragica o violenta haz una escena que alivie esa tension dramatica. Tras una persecucion trepidante pon un pequeño interludio romantico...pero nunca hagas cambios radicales. Deja que fluya. El heroe que escapaba de la moto que lo perseguia podria encontrar un refugio temporal donde recobrar el aliento. Pero no un refugio impenetrable donde de pronto y sin venir a cuento este seguro. Tras la gran batalla contra los malos, y tras haber visto morir a sus amigos, no le declarara su amor a la chica guapa de turno y acabara la escena con un torrido beso...pero ella si puede tomarle la mano y sonreirle con ternura mientras se abrazan demostrandose afecto el uno por el otro.

Cada cosa tiene su momento, y cada momento tiene su lugar. El objetiuvo de todo autor es no solo encontrar esos momentos y esos lugares, tambien debe ser capaz de crearlos cuando sea necesario. Dejar que el ritmo fluya. Dejar que la historia tome su propio ritmo.

No recuerdo quien fue el que describio a los escritores como magos. Como ilusionistas. Creadores de ensueños. Y en cierta medida, es cierto.

Si os fijais, cuando un ilusionista o un tahur coge sus cartas y hace un truco, te habla. Te mira a los ojos, y distrae tu atencion. No solo es el truco...es el ambiente. Crea la atmosfera adecuada. Un ilusionista no sube al escenario, saca el conejo de la chistera y se va por que el truco ha terminado. No. Eso seria demasiado facil. Eso no tiene ritmo. El ilusionista crea una situacion en la que aunque sabes que va a sacar un conejo de la chistera, DESEAS que lo saque. El hace que lo desees. O con un truco de cartas, cuando te dice que escojas una y que la mires. Sabes que acertara, sabes que de algun modo, sabra que carta has cogido. Pero la diferencia entre un buen ilusionista y uno malo...es que el bueno consigue que desees saber como lo ha hecho. Consigue que quieras que el truco continue, aunque sabes que es un truco. Lo miras a la cara y te sonrie divertido mientras la tension crece y su sonrisa se ensancha mientras extrae una carta al azar y te pregunta "es esta la tuya". Y en ese momento, en ese preciso momento, suena el redoble de tambores. Y te mueres por mirar la carta aunque sabes que es la tuya. Pero no lo necesitas. SABES que es la tuya. Y aun asi no puedes evitar mirar.

Pasa lo mismo con las buenas historias. Tuenen un ritmo tal que te atrapa, como esas canciones pegadizas que no puedes dejar de tatarear o que hacen que los pies se te muevan solos siguiendo el ritmo.

Una buena historia es como un buen truco de ilusionismo. El escritor mueve las manos a un ritmo determinado que hace que el lector no pueda apartar los ojos, completamente fascinado por lo que ve.

Muchas veces no se necesita que la historia sea buena. No hace falta que sea especial, ni unica, ni original...

Es como los chistes. Un mismo chiste contado por alguien con gracia hace que te rias. Por malo que sea. Pero alguien sin gracia te cuenta el mismo chiste...y te quedas con cara de poker.

Es todo cuestion de ritmo, de crear ese movimiento con las palabras que el ilusionista tiene con las manos. Es hacer que la letra impresa trasmita ese misterioso tono de voz que el mago usa para decirte "escoge una carta". Aunque sepas que es un truco. Todo escritor debe ser un poco un mago, debe conseguir o al menos pretender conseguir que el lector quiera ser sorprendido. Aunque el lector sepa que es una historia. Solo una historia. Todo escritor debe atrapar en su lector, y sacar el conejo de la chistera en el momento preciso. Cosa que no es facil...pero se aprende mas de los errores que de los exitos. Y creedme cuando digo que la experiencia es la mejor profesora que podreis tener, y que nadie nace sabiendo. Todo es cuestion de practica.

Ahora bien, que nadie se me deprima con pensamientos del tipo "yo no soy capaz de hacer eso". Esta claro que no todos podemos ser Shakespeare o Cervantes o Neruda o Cohelo...eso esta claro. Pero siempre podemos mejorar en nuestra forma de narrar y escribir. Y os lo creais o no, la literatura es la asignatura que se encarga del estudio de esta disciplina. Y siempre hay trucos y formas de mejorar nuestra narrativa. Siempre hay herramientas que nos permiten controlar nuestro propio estilo, que nos permiten definirlo, y darle esos toques a los textos que nos hacen sonreir satisfechos y decir eso de "ahora si que si..." mientras asentimos enfaticamente.

Hay dos formas de darle ritmo a una historia: el ritmo interno, y el ritmo externo. Asi que vayamos por partes, despacito y con buena letra:

EL RITMO INTERNO: Entendemos por ritmo interno la dinamica argumental pura. Para entendernos...si el heroe corre, si el heroe canta, si se esta sacando mocos de la nariz, si lo han operado de un polipo intestinal...es cuando narramos que pasa, cuando, como y donde.

El ritmo interno es la historia per se. Para mantener un ritmo "positivo" y mantener a los lectores interesados, tendremos que controlar ese ritmo. Es interesante leer como un personaje toma el desayuno y charla con los amigos. Pero si estamos hablando de 25 paginas sobre la intensidad molecular de los cereales y descripciones sobre el brillo de la cuchara cuando refleja la luz...pues como pasando.

Toda historia necesita capitulos y parrafos mas tranquilos, mas lentos. Pero no debemos caer en la rutina de refugiarnos en esos trozos faciles de escribir, por que al final, aburriremos al lector, por que la historia no avanza. Nos estancamos. Y no queremos estancarnos, a que no?

Ademas, esto es la historia en si misma. La nata de las fresas, la mayonesa de los calamares a la romana, los churros de todo buen chocolate a la taza.

Voy a poneros un ejemplo. Voy a narrar una accion simple. Y lo voy ha hacer dos veces. La primera, lo hace sin ritmo. La segunda, con mas ritmo.

**-Draco entro con tanta prisa en la habitacion que no vio la silla y se golpeo los dedos de los pies contra una de las patas. Trastabillando y cojeando subio las escaleras.**

**-Draco entro hecho una furia en la habitacion, tenia prisa. Cuando la gente tiene prisa, no se fija en lo que le rodea, y la neblina iracunda y roja que le cubria los ojos fue un buen ejemplo de ello. No vio la silla que Zabini habia dejado abandonada. Draco no sabia nada de las leyes de Murphy. De hecho, nunca habia oido hablar de Murphy. Pero el corolario que reza que cuando mas prisa tienes mas obstaculos encontraras en tu camino le habria servido para no dejarse los dedos de los pies en la pata de la silla. Mascullo maldiciones hasta quedarse sin voz. Mantener una pose orgullosa y altiva mientras cojeas y te arden doloridos los dedos de los pies no es facil, y aun asi Draco hizo un buen trabajo. A toda la velocidad que su lesionado pie le permitio, subio las escaleras.**

En el primer ejemplo, he contado los hechos. Simple y llanamente, pero siempre queda la sensacion de que falta algo. De que se ha narrado con prisas. En el segundo, aunque he estancado la accion recreandome en detalles insignificantes que no aportan nada (como el hecho de que fuera Blaise Zabini el que dejo la silla) he introducido otros temas. Me ha dado juego a jugar con mas detalles, y darle importancia al hecho de que Draco se ha lastimado un pie. He usado ese incidente para darle trasfondo al personaje.

RITMO EXTERNO: Es nuestro propio estilo, nuestra forma de escribir. En este punto, tenemos que tener unos conceptos muy claros:

-Los dialogos amenizan la lectura y dan un ritmo rapido.

-Las descripciones y el texto llano las relentizan.

Si un texto es solo dialogo, nos perdemos todos los sutiles detalles de la historia. Y da la sensaciond e que todo va muy rapido.

Si todo son descripciones e historia el texto se vuelve denso, pesado y lento de leer. El truco es en usar ambos elementos en su justa medida. Incluso hay un recurso que es explicar las cosas no con texto, si no con dialogos ( un personaje explicandole algo a otro, el otro interrumpiendo y haciendo preguntas y el primer personaje aclarandole las dudas) Asi se amenizan las explicaciones. Aunque no siempre se puede usar ese recurso, es muy util en algunas ocasiones.

Obviamente, no siempre se puede tener todo esto en cuenta. No es lo mismo hacer una historia corta (pongamos diez o doce folios) que hacer un ladrillo de la extension del Quijote.

En una historia larga se puede jugar con el ritmo y usarlo mas adecuadamente a las circunstancias. EN una historia corta, hay que acelerar algunos hechos e ir a lo importante con mas velocidad. Aun asi, no se puede hacer una historia de 10 años en diez folios, por que todo queda demasiado rapido. Igual que recrearse 25 folios en una accion de 2 minutos aburre hasta a las estatuas. Es como todo...todo tiene que estar en su justa medida. Y no siempre se logra ( yo misma he fracasado en eso en muchas ocasiones) pero aun asi, si solo fallamos en algunos capitulos o algunos parrafos pero en una vista global, hemos conseguido darle un ritmo adecuado a la historia,...podemos considerarlo un éxito.

Una historia de intriga y terror psicologico tiene que tener un ritmo lento y oscuro. Una historia humoristica o romantica con tintes de comedia, tendra que tenerlo mas ameno y ligero. Un drama tendra que combinar ritmos rapidos con algunos mas comedidos y pastosos. Una historia de accion tiene que ser trepidante y vertiginosa. Pero toda la tension que le demos al ritmo es como una goma elastica. Si estiramos demasiado se nos rompe. Asi que hay que saber donde esta el limite. Cuando tenemos que hacer presion, cuando tensar, y cuando aflojar.

Si queremos hacer reir al lector, nuestro objetivo, la meta a conseguir, es que se le salten las lagrimas y al dia siguiente le duela la tripa de lo mucho que se ha reido. Si tenemos como meta que se emocione, debemos ponerle los pelos como escarpias. Si queremos conmoverlo, nuestra meta sera hacer que llore a moco tendido. No siempre lo conseguimos, eso esta claro. Pero lo posible puede hacerlo cualquiera. Proponeros siempre lo imposible. Si os sale, podeis estar orgullosos. Si no...bueno, era algo imposible. Pero lo habeis intentado.

Cuando hacemos historias, las escribimos en parte para nosotros, por que es algo que queremos crear. Pero no os olvideis nunca de que hay gente que nos lee. Esas historias las leera alguien. Y que el objetivo de todo buen escritor es que a la gente que nos lee, le guste lo que has hecho. Hay que tenerle cierto respeto al lector. Por eso, cuando escribimos una historia, en cierta medida, hay que hacerlo lo mejor que podemos. A todos nos gusta recibir reviews diciendonos lo bonita que nos ha quedado una historia, o lo mucho que les ha emocionado. Cuando alguien nos dice que hemos escrito una basura, no os vengais abajo: es un toque de atencion de que tenemos que mejorar algo. Se aprende mas de los errores que de los exitos. Escribir es un poco como ir en bicicleta: tenemos que aprender a cambiar de marchas según el terreno por el que nos movamos.

En fin...que me enrollo mas que las persianas. Espero como siempre no haber ofendido a nadie, dado que no era en absoluto mi intencion. Otro dia hablaremos un poquito mas y dare algunos consejitos mas para aquellos que quieran leer mis paranoias sobre escritura.

Hasta entonces, me voy con mi chistera y mi conejo a otra parte.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, una vez mas, para poner otro granito de arena a esta guia. No se si servira de mucho, dado que mil personas con mil guias darian mil puntos de vista diferentes, pero aquí esta el mio para quien quiera leerlo.

Hoy voy ha hablar de un asunto un tanto peliagudo. Un asunto que por suerte o por desgracia, muchos autores no tratan con el tacto y detalle que se merece. Hablo del VOCABULARIO.

Toda persona que se vaya a sentar a escribir deberia tener a su lado dos cosas: un diccionario de la real academia (o una enciclopedia, o al menos la barra del explorador para verificar cosas) y un libro llamado "diccionario de sinonimos y antonimos".

-El Diccionario de la RAE: por motivos obvios. Esta herramienta tan util es para verificar y corroborar como se escriben las palabras o asegurarnos de que el significado de ciertas palabras es la adecuada para lo que queremos escribir. Asi como para asegurarnos de no escribir faltas. Aunque este tema lo tocare mas adelante...

No os equivoqueis. Un diccionario es mas que un tocho de papel que acumula polvo en un estante. Es muy util. Saber el significado absoluto de una palabra puede cambiar del todo el significado de una frase. Os pondre un par de ejemplos:

"el destino era inefable", "su estado de salud era asintomatico", "cuando el planeta llego a al perihelio de su orbita, el eclipse comenzo".

El uso de ese tipo de palabras extrañas para muchos, puede evitarse. El uso excesivo de tecnicismos y palabras rebuscadas puede complicar mucho la lectura. Aunque en ciertas ocasiones, usar ese tipo de terminos tan poco comunes le pueden dar al texto un tono y un trasfondo que no se podria conseguir con vocablos mas simples y llanos.

-Diccionario de sinonimos y antonimos: hay que decir que los sinonimos perfectos no existen. Por muy similares que sean dos palabras en cuanto a su significado siempre hay matices que las distinguen. Pero aun asi...es aconsejable no caer en las repeticiones innecesarias cuando el castellano es una lengua tan rica y florida en cuanto a variedad de vocabulario.

Os pondre algunos ejemplos:

-Seno, pecho, busto, torso, mamas...

-Grande, enorme, gargantuesco, descomunal, gigante, …..

-Mar, oceano, pielago...

-(ahora una un poco mas burda) Pene, polla, falo, rabo, nabo, tranca...

Como podeis ver, hay veces que hay muchas formas de decir lo mismo, aunque el secreto para saber como escribir es ser capaz de distinguir que palabras usar en el momento adecuado para darle el enfoque preciso al contexto.

Otro punto a tener en cuenta, como he mencionado antes, es la importancia de escribri bien, entendamonos, sin faltas de ortografia y con la gramatica adecuada. Los textos no son un mensaje de movil, asi que no hay que escribir con abreviaturas ni con codigos ni quitando letras. Igual que las faltas y los errores ortograficos son muy molestos si no hay una excusa o un motivo que los justifique ( como por ejemplo mi caso, que soy dislexica y por mas que intente corregir un texto no puedo) en los ordenadores hay correctores ortograficos y no cuesta mas que unos minutos pasarlo y corregir el texto. Creedme cuando digo que los lectores os lo agradeceran mucho.

Quiero que veais la diferencia:

-El halcón cruzo el cielo y cuan flecha plumífera surco las nubes dejando una estela a su paso.

-El alcon cruzo el cielo y como una flexa plumifera surco las nuves dejando una estela a su paso.

-El halcon cruzo el cielo y cmo una flxa plmifera srco las nbs djando una stela a su pso.

La primera linea es correcta, la segunda con faltas de ortografia, la tercera esta como en un msn de movil. Cual preferiis para leer? Cual os hace sangrar menos los ojos?

Ademas esta el tema de los acentos y las tildes. Mucha gente no los usa por pereza. Mal hecho. Son parte de nuestra lengua, por no decir que hay palabras que si les quitas la tilde, o la cambias de sitio, cambian de significado. Escribir con correccion no va solo relacionado con el significado del texto, si no con su significante. No es solo LO QUE escribimos, si no COMO LO escribimos.

Para que nos entendamos. Imaginad que vais al restaurante mas caro de la ciudad. Al mas lujoso y mas caro, donde sirven las exquisiteces que harian las delicias de cualquier gourmet y el paladar mas exigente. Esta claro que lo importante es el sabor de la comida...pero sed sinceros...como querriais que os sirvieran las langostas con salsa de mantequilla, en un plato de porcelana fina con gravados en plata y azur o dentro de un tazon de madera sin pulir? Donde querriais que os sirvieran el caviar? En un cuento de plata labrado o en un cuenco de plastico de 50 centimos?

La escritura es la presentacion de un texto, es como el envoltorio de un regalo. Si esta bien hecho, con lazos y flores entra por los ojos y apetece leerlo. Si el entorio esta roto, sucio y desarreglado...da igual que dentro haya un anillo de diamantes, en un primer momento te hecha hacia atrás...supongo que me entendeis.

Nunca subestimeis a los lectores: en la literatura, como en la comida, todo entra por los ojos. Una buena tabulacion, la separacion por parrafos adecuada, la limpieza en la escritura, el uso correcto de los signos de puntuacion...todo es importante, todo facilita la lectura.

Pero volvamos al tema del vocabulario...y centremonos en otros asuntos.

Los insultos, las palabras malsonantes y los coloquialismos. No sere yo quien diga de no usarlos. De hecho, si la situacion lo permite, o incluso lo exije, sere la primera que defienda su uso a capa y espada. Siempre y cuando se tengan en cuenta las circunstancias argumentales.

Siempre hay que tener en mente los personajes, la situacion y el contexto. Un personaje de 15 años no hablara igual si esta con los amigos, si esta solo, si esta con sus profesores o si esta con sus abuelos. Un personaje de 50 años tampoco. Un vagabundo sin educacion ni modales no hablara igual que uno de alta cuna perteneciente a la nobleza. Incluso si es un personaje con educacion uno con moral, etica y principios no hablara igual que uno pomposo, arrogante y estupido, por mucha educacion que tenga. Todo ello varia a la hora de usar un vocabulario o usar otro.

Pongamos por ejemplo una situacion en la que un personaje tiene que ir ha hacer sus necesidades. Si ese personaje esta con sus amigos nunca diria algo como "tengo que ir ha hacer aguas mayores" Diria algo asi como "me voy al baño". Sin dar mas explicaciones. Si esta solo, o con gente con la que tiene mucha confianza posiblemente dijera algo como "voy ha cagar..." Tened siempre presente que hay muchas, muchisimas formas de decir lo mismo. Pero que depende del contexto y de la situacion, que cada personar dira algo diferente en cada una de ellas, aunque todas esas expresiones vengan a significar lo mismo en el fondo.

Hay otras circunstancias a tener en cuenta, como por ejemplo el estado de humor en la que estan los personajes. Si estan furiosos, excitados, contentos, ansiosos, si tienen mucha paciencia, si han perdido los nervios, si estan en tension, extresados...una misma persona habla de formas muy diferentes según su estado animico. Y es algo a tener siempre presente. Un heroe, por muy heroe o protagonista que sea, hablara de formas muy distintas según como se encuentre en ese momento. Alguien herido y con muchos dolores puede soltar muchos insultos por su estado alterado. Esa misma persona sin ningun dolor hablaria de forma totalmente distitnta.

Que quede claro que no invito en ninguna circunstancia a llenar el texto de insultos, vulgaridades ni frases simplistas ni nada por el estilo. Por lo contrario, tampoco defiendo los textos rebuscados, llenos de tecnicismos aburridos.

Soy mas partidaria de que cada terminologia tiene su momento y su lugar, y que si se da el caso, el vocabulario se tiene que amoldar a alas necidades del escritor. Si escribimos sobre un cientifico, su forma de hablar debe ser cientifica y llena de tecnicismos. Si el que habla es un picaro, su forma de hablar debe ser coloquial. Si habla un politico, sera rebuscada. Y asi sucesivamente.

Del mismo modo que el vocabulario es importante, tambien lo es la forma en la que lo usamos. Me refiero a la gramatica. Para entendernos, imaginad que escribimos una frase que sucedió en el pasado. Para hablar en pasado, usaremos formas de ese tiempo verbal. Y creedme, hay muchas.

Pondre unos ejemplos:

-Cuando el pajaro volo sobre el arbol, un trueno sono a lo lejos.

-Cuando el pajaro hubo volado sobre el arbol, un trueno sono a lo lejos.

-El trueno sono a lo lejos una vez el pajaro hubiese volado sobre el arbol.

-El pajaro hubiera volado sobre el arbol antes de que el trueno sonara a lo lejos.

Todas son formas de decir lo mismo. Unas mas cultas o rebuscadas que otras, pero todas hablan de que en un momento del pasado, un pajado volo sobre un arbol antes de que un trueno retumbara en la distancia. No hay que usar siempre los mismos tiempos verbales. Hay muchos. Aunque algunos de ellos tienen matices que a lo mejor no nos interesan, pero estan ahi. Y pueden ser usados. Y pueden enriquecernos. El español es una lengua muy variada con muchos matices, asi que por que recurrir siempre a las mimas formas y los mimos tiempos cuando hay todo un abanico de posibilidades que podemos usar?

Las palabras son una herramienta en si misma. Nos pueden hacer soñar. Son el equivalente intelectual a lo que un caleidoscopio es al optico. Pueden hacernos soñar, imaginar...viajar. Pueden enardecernos, pueden hipnotizarnos, pueden convencernos, pueden hacer flotar nuestra mente y llevarnos a lugares increibles y presentarnos a personajes fascinantes. Las palabras son las puertas de nuestra imaginacion a cualquier lugar. Entonces...por que no usar las palabras adecuadas? Por que no aprender a usar las palabras correctas? Una palabra fuera de lugar estropea un parrafo. Una frase mal contruida puede romper el hechizo de un texto magnifico. Quiero demostrarlo con unos ejemplos.

Voy a escribir dos textos. Dos parrafos. Identicos en cuanto al significado: ambos van a describir la misma escena. Pero en una usare las palabras adecuadas o por lo menos lo que yo considero adeucado y en la otra un lenguaje llano y simple. Llegad a vuestras propias conclusiones:

-Era un edificio grande, muy grande. Con mucha decoracion de figuras hermosas en la fachada y grandes columnas por todas partes. El sol iluminaba los patios delanteros mientras un camino de azulejos conducia cruzando ese mismo patio hacia el edificio principal, que terminaba en una estructura que parecia una pelota cortada por la mitad colocada encima.

-El edificio era grande, magnifico. Toda la fachada estaba decorada con frisos y frescos que parecian salirse de la pared, con todas sus hermosas figuras encajadas en la mamposteria por las manos de un maestro artesano, y enmarcado por hileras de columnas jonicas que resaltaban la estilizada linea de la construccion. El sol iluminaba los patios delanteros mientras un sendero de delicados azulejos conducia al edificio principal, cuya cuspide estaba coronada por una cupula que destacaba sobre toda la construccion.

Como habeis podido comprobar, estoy describiendo exactamente lo mismo...pero no es lo mismo, si entendeis lo que quiero decir.

No queda igual decir que una mujer era muy guapa que decir que una mujer era delicadamente hermosa. Aunque las dos frases hagan referencia a una femina de aspecto fisico bello esteticamente hablando.

No es lo mismo decir que el heroe era atractivo que decir que su fisico era como la de las esculturas griegas de los antiguos semidioses.

No es lo mismo decir que esa chica le puso al heroe la entrepierna que parecia una tienda de campaña que decir que esa mujer insuflaba su excitación haciendole hervir la sangre.

No es lo mismo decir que la heroina de nuestra historia tenia el pecho palpitando por el joven que tenia delante que decir que se le pusieron los pezones como escarpias.

Aunque todas esas frases son etimologicamente correctas...cada una requiere un contexto distinto. Cada una tiene su lugar y su momento. Usarlas incorrectamente destripa una historia. La deja incompleta, inacabada. Es como poner un jersey a rayas con una falda a lunares. El secreto es saber no solo el como, si no el cuando y el donde de una historia. Y sobretodo su por que.

El vocabulario le da un tono a la narracion, le da una forma. Y tenemos que tenerlo en cuenta para darle coherencia. Es como hacer un dibujo. Si queremos hacero en dos dimensiones NO podemos tener perspectivas. Si queremos tener perspectivas...habra que tener en cuenta la proporcion.

Por otra parte, tened siemrpe en cuenta que las palabras escritas, de por si, no tienen entonacion. Es el significado conjuto de ellas lo que le dan "volumen" a un texto. Pero eso es algo que solo se aprende con la experiencia y la practica, asi que no os angustieis mucho si no os sale a la primera. Hay que aprender a gatear antes que a caminar. Y a caminar antes que a correr. Y solo cuando sabemos correr podemos tomar carrerilla y alzar el vuelo.

Bueno, lo dejo por hoy. Espero haber ayudado a alguien con este capitulo de mi pequeña guia. Hasta mas ver ^^


End file.
